Systems executing computationally intensive operations, such as linear algebra operations involving large, multi-dimensional operands, typically utilize large amounts of memory storage. Memory access operations and latency can affect system performance; thus, methods for reducing the use of memory storage during the execution of operations can increase processing speed and performance.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which can depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as a description of other potential embodiments or implementations of the concepts presented herein. An overview of embodiments is provided below, followed by a more detailed description with reference to the drawings.